


A Show Stopping Act

by inkiie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comedy, Crack, Horny Demons, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Theatre, alastor wants to fuuuck, angel being classy, libido enhancement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie
Summary: Angel is forced to attend a play with Alastor in order to get into proper hobbies outside of sex, drugs, booze and violence. Angel won’t get turned without a fight and makes the most out of the night in his own ways. What Angel doesn’t know is his night will get much better, as he accidentally feeds Alastor a case of male libido enhancement pills right before the show starts.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	A Show Stopping Act

Angel was in his room, putting on the finishing touches to his extravagant look for tonight. He stepped back and took a look in the full length mirror of his appearance. He was wearing a floor length puffy light pink and white evening gown in honor of tonight's occasion of accompanying Alastor to a play. Frowning he hung a gold necklace, the pendant settling low in his fluffy cleavage, bringing attention to the low cut but tasteful décolleté of the dress. With a satisfied smirk Angel made the final adjustment to his chest and the dress he made his way downstairs. 

“Oh, Alastor!~ I’m ready to accompany you to the show!” Angel dramatically fanned himself with his lacey white fan as he made his way around the corner and into the living room where everyone was sitting. 

Alastor’s eyes went wide at the sight of Angel, as did everyone else’s.

Charlie was the first one to break the silence. “Wow, you sure look great Angel! Are you really sure you want to wear that dress though? The dress code isn’t that strict, you know” 

Angel waved the fan in Charlie’s face. “I’m sure babe, I did some research about bein’ fancy and I know this is the perfect look for a play”

Charlie had suggested Angel picks up some better hobbies and actives to do on weekends outside of drugs, alcohol and violence. Alastor mentioned how theatre had always been an activity for refined upperclass folks and suggested Angel try that for a hobby. Charlie wholeheartedly agreed the very next day gifted two tickets to Alastor, one for him and one for Angel to go and see a play. The pair had lectured Angel how to look and act when seeing live art performances, and to be ready for the show on Saturday night. Angel being Angel decided to put his own spin on this plan and have as much fun as he could while sitting quietly next to Alastor for three hours. 

Husk just chuckled and elbowed Alastor in the side. “You wanna drink or two before you head out with that?”

Alastor ignored the comment and wasn’t going to let Angel ruin the evening for him, after all he loved the arts and it has been a while since he had attended a play. Gathering himself he stood up from the couch and made his way to Angel. 

“Ready if you are dear!” He exclaimed while extending an arm for his milady. 

“Oh, I’m so ready Al! Ready to be the classiest mother fucker up in that bitch!”

Alastor smiled condescendingly at Angel. “Classy demons don’t call themselves mother fuckers and most certainly don’t refer to the theatre as a ‘bitch’” 

Angel shrugged. “Eh, maybe it's time for a change” he said as he started to make his way to the door. “Now hurry up, I wanna have time to stop by the gas station to buy candy to snack on”

“Food isn’t allowed to be brought into the theatre”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Uh, duh Al. That’s why I’m gonna sneak it in. Gonna put some in my tits and then this dress got some pockets so I can put some in there too. If you want any feel free to reach inside me” Angel said flirtatiously. 

“Would you look at the time! We need to leave right now!” Alastor practically pushed Angel out the door. 

“What’s this play we’re seeing anyways?” Angel asked as the pair made their way towards the theater. 

“Les Miserables! A fantastic musical!”

Angel groaned. “Eww, a musical? I’m way too sober to sit through three hours of happy singing”

Alastor grinned. “Oh, its not all that happy the play, misery is in the title!” Alastor laughed. “Plenty of suffering and dying. There’s a prostitute in there as well, maybe you’ll like that part”

“Fuck you Al! I’d kick you in the fuckin’ balls now if I wasn’t wearing this dress and bein’ a classy bitch!”

“Sorry Angel, that might have been too much” Alastor apologized. 

Angel scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Least you can do for me is eat some of these breath mints, you smell like death and I don’t wanna sit with that for the next few hours” Angel pulled out a small box of white candies from his pocket and dropped a few in Alastor’s hand. 

Angel and Alastor got themselves seated after much adjusting from Angel to make his dress fit in the seat comfortably. 

“They should really make these seats bigger if they expect us to dress up for this shit”

“In case you haven’t noticed, you have the biggest dress in the room. That really was unnecessary, we’re attracting a lot of attention than needed”

Angel smirked. “I’m always the biggest in the room hon” he stated proudly. “I can’t help that everyone can’t keep their eyes off me” 

“I think a lot of them are also staring at me, not everyday folks get to sit around me for so long and not die” Alastor grinned wider and spaced off daydreaming how fun and easy it would be to kill everyone conveniently gathered here today. 

Angel reached inside his chest and pulled out a gummy worm to snack on.

“Angel!”

“Wha?” He whined annoyed. “It’s pretty dim here anyways, who cares”

As Alastor was about to reprimand Angel again he was suddenly silenced as he felt a strange warm sensation quickly come over him and he shifted in his seat. Angel stopped his snacking and glanced over at the radio demon.

“Ya ok?”

“Yes, just feeling a bit strange…”

“Want more mints? Maybe the flavor will help you forget, the plays ‘bout to start” the lights were getting even dimmer and chatter in the audience was dying down.  
Alastor thought for a moment and felt something strange wash over him again. Maybe occupying his mind with the mint would help until he got immersed in the play. 

“Sure, just a few”

Angel grinned happily and poured a few more onto Alastor’s hand, and Alastor quickly popped them in his mouth. 

Alastor tried to focus on the play and get caught up in the songs to distract himself from the weird feeling flowing through his body. He felt himself growing warm, especially around his lower regions. He squeezed his legs together and went still, as there was something that was growing hard as he kept the pressure on between his thighs. Alastor glanced over at Angel, who was reaching into his chest and digging around. He couldn’t help but think how nice and soft Angel’s chest must feel, how it would feel if it was his own hand reaching inside there, and as he imagined he felt something move down below, and it certainly wasn’t of his will.

Alastor yelled at himself to stop fantasizing about Angel of all people and yelled at his sexual parts to stop acting up. This was certainly not the time and place for that. 

Try as he might, he only felt his body temperature rising and he was certain his face must be becoming flushed at this point. Alastor moved his butt up and tried to reposition himself where his dick would become more constrained and positioned underneath him, it would certainly be uncomfortable but that was the whole point.

“Hey, ya ok Al?” Angel whispered as he noticed Alastor moving. 

“Yes, just a bit hot” he fanned himself and loosened his jacket slightly. 

“Want my fan?” Angel handed him his white fan. Alastor took it and waved it gently in front of his face. As he moved the fan back and forth, he could smell Angel’s sweet perfume wafting through the air. He thought how good Angel smelled, and how he’d love to wrap his hands around the skinny spider and breathe in his scent. 

Again Alastor tried to focus on the stage in front of him, and it was slightly working until Angel came and ruined it.

“Better?” Angel asked as he leaned in closer. Alastor looked into Angel’s eyes, they were still shimmering in the dim room due to all the eyeshadow he had applied. Alastor’s gaze continued down Angel’s face, to his slightly parted lips. Oh, what he would do to those lips if he could get his up against Angel’s. Alastor imagined biting them and Angel’s blood trickling down them, Angel licking the blood off his lips and filling his mouth with the taste of his own blood. Alastor started to lean up closer toward Angel. 

“Al? Angel asked again. “I feel how hot ya face is next to mine. Need to step out?”

“Ehh…” Alastor wanted to say yes, step out to cool himself and his mind down. But that would require getting up, and if he got up everyone would get a view of the situation happening at the front of his pants. As another wave of heat came over Alastor, he took the jacket off and placed it on his lap. Thank goodness he did, for as soon as the jacket was over his lap Alastor felt his heartbeat speed up and pump more blood down south. 

“Yes” He rose quickly and excused himself as he made his way down the aisle. People quickly made way for the radio demon as he walked past them, which was convenient for Angel who was trying his best to follow Alastor while holding his large dress.  
Alastor pushed the door open and breathed a sigh of relief as he got air that was not Angel scented. That only lasted a second. 

“Al!”

“Uh, Angel!” He hadn’t expected Angel to come after him. 

Angel took a look at Alastor who was flushed and breathing shallow. Angel slowly reached an arm out to comfort the flushed demon. Before he could help himself, Alastor threw himself towards Angel, and put his lips up against Angel’s. Hands wrapped around Angel’s body, feeling it up best as he could with the obnoxiously sized garment he was wearing. As he pulled away from the kiss, he breathed hard. 

“Sorry!” Alastor stumbled back against a wall. He panted and quickly scrambled to pull his coat up over his crotch. 

Angel had a sly look spread on his face. “Don’t be sorry, I didn’t mind that”

Alastor looked around nervously.

“Are ya ready to go back or ya wanna make out some more?” Angel leaned over Alastor and put his upper arms on the wall over Alastor’s head, enclosing the red clad demon. 

Alastor certainly didn’t want to go back, his need to touch Angel and be touched back was growing more intense by the minute. He shifted his stance and tugged his coat closer as he felt his erection stirring by Angel’s behavior. Angel glanced down at the coat.

“Let me take that off your hands, you’re awful hot anyways” Angel reached for the striped coat and pulled at it.

“No! I’d rather go hang it in the coat check, it’ll get wrinkly if you hold it Angel dear” Alastor tried to duck under Angel and make his way away from him. 

“Alright, I’ll come with ya”

“Actually, I think I might get cold again soon, I’ll keep it!”

“Should we go back then?” Angel pointed towards the doors.

“In a moment, I need to take a walk upstairs too cool off a bit” Alastor quickly made his way onto the grand staircase leading up. 

“Cool, maybe we can sneak into the balcony” Angel said as he ran after. “Al? Wait up, it’s hard to run in this dress!”

Alastor took the chance and ran away from Angel, turning the corner at the top of the stairs sharply to throw off the pursuing spider. He listened carefully to Angel fumbling his way up the stairs. 

“Fuck, stupid long lace!” Angel yelled as his feet kept on getting tangled up in the length. As Angel made his final step, he stepped hard on the front on the dress, and it caused it to slip down, leaving Angel with his chest exposed.

Alastor popped his head around the corner to check out the commotion, only to find Angel standing there half naked, swearing and picking up candy off the floor. Angel noticed Alastor staring at him.

“Put your damn coat down for a second and help me out!”

The sight of Angel half nude made Alastor feel all kinds of wonderful feeling flooding over him, and wanting more than anything to touch Angel, he made his way over.

“Ah, Angel, you…”

Angel sat on the floor, making no efforts to pull up his dress. Instead, he crossed his upper arms right under his chest, pushing his fluffy white fur out further. 

Alastor couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Angel to the ground and got on top of him, headfirst into Angel’s exposed chest.

“Ahhh-haa. This feels so good” he mumbled from under the fur. He ground his erection against Angel’s body, feeling as best as he could through the layers for Angel’s crotch. 

“Uh, Al?”

“Shut up and kiss me” Alastor lifted his head up with lust filled eyes. Before Angel could get a word out Alastor’s lips were on Angel’s mouth. 

“Mmmhmm” Alastor awkwardly tried to put his tongue inside Angel. Angel wasn’t going to complain Alastor had literally thrown himself at him, so he grabbed the back of the radio demons red hair and pulled his head in closer. Angel opened his lips wider and slid in his tongue into the other demons hot and wet mouth. He ran it along Alastor’s tongue and then entangled it around his. The radio demon picked up what to do with a little help from Angel and did the same. He danced his tongue over and around Angel’s. Alastor got a little too confident too fast and he loudly clinked his teeth into Angel’s, and pulled away for a second.

Alastor was panting hard as he looked at Angel. Since his mouth wasn’t busy at the moment he focused again on his crotch. He was still trying to find Angel’s, so he slid his hand down Angel’s body to look for it.

“Whoa, hold up. If ya want my dick so badly we need to take this somewhere more private. I ain’t about to have someone walk in and get a free show” Angel pushed off the horny demon and looked for a closet they could go into. Finding a small empty equipment room Angel turned on the light in there and pulled Alastor in. 

“C’mere. We can fuck in here. You do wanna right?” Angel was still a bit confused by Alastor’s behavior. Alastor eagerly nodded yes. 

Alastor kicked the door closed and started to unbutton his pants while laughing.

“I don’t know what’s happened to me, but yes, I can’t wait to have sex with you Angel. I never thought I would say those words”

Angel grinned wide. “Me neither but I ain’t complaining! What do ya wanna do?”

“I-I want you to touch me. And I want to do all sorts of things to you that I can’t quite describe. Could you please remove your dress for me?”

Angel didn’t need to be told twice and he shimmied out of the remaining portion of the gown that was still on him, and now he stood in just his pink panties and white thigh highs. 

“Ooh, Angel, your legs! They’re gorgeous!” Alastor pushed Angel back on a table and went to kiss around the tops of his stockings. He worked his way up Angel’s leg, kissing his way up until he made his way to the top. Alastor lifted the panty up and kissed Angel underneath it.

Angel was overwhelmed with joy at how lovingly and gently Alastor was treating him. 

“i’m going to take them off” Alastor said as he slid both his hands up from the leg holes and grabbed at upper hem. He slowly pulled down the garment and revealed Angel in all his naked glory. All of the teasing kisses Alastor had just given Angel had turned him on, so as soon as the panties were off his dick sprung up. Alastor noticed Angel’s dick was smooth, not covered in fur like the rest of his body. It was still white like the rest of him with the tip being a pale pink. Alastor grabbed it in its entirety and pumped his hand up and down. 

“Ahh, Alastor!” Angel moaned and threw his body back, arching his back. 

Alastor was watching Angel with hungry eyes, he needed to put Angel inside him to satisfy his cravings. Carefully he opened his mouth and slid the tip of Angel in. Angel moaned lightly and Alastor took that as a sign to go in further. Alastor ran his tongue along the organ to wet it with saliva as he went in deeper to make it easier. As he had taken in most of Angel, the cock had significantly thickened, but that was just fine, he liked the feeling of his mouth being so full. He sniffed at Angel’s crotch at he engulfed Angel’s full length, and his eyes rolled backwards from Angel’s pheromones. Alastor hadn't planned to make it this far and was unsure what to do next.

Angel wrapped his legs around Alastor’s back, and pulled the red demon in closer.

“Suck me off Al” Angel whispered. 

Alastor wanted nothing more than to please Angel so he did just that. He moved his tongue back and forth along the length. Angel had mentioned what he wanted so Alastor slightly pulled out the dick, and focused on suckling on the tip. 

“Ahhh, yes”

Alastor had begun to taste Angel’s cum as he played with his dick. Anything Angel related he desperately needed and he sucked and swallowed any bit he could get. 

He took more of Angel in again, but this time having a firm grip on it with his lips. Alastor pulled the dick in and out of his mouth, focusing on having a suction mainly on the tip to make Angel go wild. The rest of the penis wasn’t forgotten though, he stroked the base and underneath teasingly with his claws. Angel loved the feeling of Alastor’s claws, he didn’t have ones as long and couldn’t replicate the gentle sensation only certain demons could give to him. 

Angel reached for Alastor’s free hand and placed it on his balls. “I’m almost there, touch ‘em” he breathed with a hitch in his voice. 

Alastor toyed with Angel’s warm testicles, kneading them lightly with his sharp clawed hand. When he gave a firmer squeeze, he felt Angel tense up and Angel’s dick hit the back of Alastor’s throat. He awaited the warm release to run down his hungry throat and fill his body.

Angel gasped and Alastor felt the thick liquid make its way down, all the way down to his stomach. From there he felt his hunger start to be satiated. Alastor didn’t know how much release to expect but it wasn’t this much. It became too much for eager Alastor and he pulled Angel out of his mouth, cum continued to spill out and all over Alastor’s face and once pristine red button up shirt. 

Alastor watched as Angel’s face was still in ecstasy, his eyes tight shut. Alastor scraped off the cum off himself and stuck his fingers in his mouth, he couldn’t let all of this sweet essence he was craving go to waste. 

Angel’s orgasm was soon finished, and his eyes fluttered open. Before him he saw Alastor covered in cum and scooping it off himself and eating it.

“Ya that hungry, babe?” He chuckled. 

Alastor pulled a finger out of his mouth. “Yes, I can never have enough of you my dear” He stood up and kissed Angel. “See how lovely you taste”

“I know Al, that’s why everyone can’t get enough of me” he teased as he traced his finger down Alastor’s body. “I can tell someone’s still not satisfied though” Angel gave Alastor’s erection and squeeze, earning a moan from Alastor. 

“Turn around and drop ya pants, I think I know just how to satisfy ya big guy”

Alastor obediently dropped his pants and they fell around his ankles. 

Angel facepalmed. “Underwear too, how the hell am I to fuck you if ya wearing stuff. Sheesh, virgins I swear”

Once Alastor’s underwear was down Angel came over and gave his butt a squeeze. Alastor yelped in surprise, but melted into Angel right after, it felt kinda nice. 

“Mmmhm, I think I like that”

Angel smirked. “Oh do ya? You wanna get it rough?” Angel teased as he continued pinching Alastor’s butt cheeks. With a loud smack, he got Alastor to bend over as he fell on a desk containing all sorts of sound and lighting equipment. As Alastor grabbed the equipment to keep from falling over, he pushed a bunch of stuff off with a loud clatter.

“Oh, I hope no one heard that and comes in”

“Oh, trust me Al, everyone’s gonna hear ya in a minute” Angel snickered as he squirted lube onto his hand.

“Just where did you get that from Angel?” Alastor asked over his shoulder. 

“My dress. It’s got pockets so it was easy to take along this time”

“As opposed to other times? Must you have brought that of all things to the theater?”

“Quit your bitchin’ Al, we’re obviously ‘bouta use it so it’s a good thing I did. Unless you’d rather me go in dry”

Before Alastor got a chance to respond Angel slipped in a cold, lubed up finger.

“Ah!”

“Fuck, you’re tight! Enhhh!” Angel wiggled his finger around to loosen up Alastor. He slowly pulled out and Alastor let out a loud sigh of pleasure. Angel’s face lit up at the sound of that. He gently laid himself on the radio demon’s back and nuzzled his face up to Alastor’s as he inserted two fingers in slowly.

“How’s that feelin’?”

Alastor had his eyes shut and face slightly hidden between his crossed arms on the table they rested, but the rest of his face told Angel all he needed to know. Angel could feel the heat radiating off the demon and smell his sweat. 

“Really good! Please continue!”

Angel happily slid a third digit in.

Alastor moaned and hitched his butt up towards Angel. Angel continued to gently prod around Alastor’s quivering hole. 

“Stop teasing me and put it in me already!” Alastor was breathing hard, his mind getting dizzy with the overwhelming warmth pooling more and more, legs shaking slightly from the adrenaline rush and delightful foreign sensations in his lower regions, but mainly inside his ass.

“Not until ya say ‘Please fuck me Angel, I want your thick cock’” Angel snickered to himself and hoped he would actually get those words to leave Alastor’s lips.

“Angel, please!”

“That’s not the right sentence” Angel sang.

Alastor grunted in frustration and banged his fist against the table, one again accidentally hitting the equipment laying on it.

“Please fuck me Angel, I want your thick cock!”

Angel pumped his dick up before he brought it near Alastor’s ass before slowly circling around the eager entrance with the tip of himself. Carefully he slid himself in, an inch at a time.

“Ahh, you feel so warm Angel! I need more of you!” Alastor was going wild at the feeling of his insides being filled so tightly with Angel’s body heat and organ. 

Angel grabbed the sides of Alastor’s ass and thrust himself all the way in. 

“Hahhhh!” Alastor’s didn’t expect his body to slide across the table like that, so he spread his arms out and gripped at the table. 

Angel slid himself out and let Alastor collect himself. Alastor’s legs shook and he didn’t know if he could hold out for long in this position, he needed Angel to fuck him quick and hard.

“Don’t stop! I-I don’t think I can hold it for long!”

“Alright, I’ll give it to ya”

With expertise, Angel held onto Alastor as he pulled his cock in and out of Alastor. Alastor’s ass was dripping with fluids, lube and pre cum were running down Alastor’s light gray thighs. Angel rarely got to fuck something as tight as Alastor and it was really getting him. Angel let his uppers arms take care of holding Alastor and his lower arms made their way over to his dick. With both hands Angel grabbed at it, swiping some of the concoction from his thighs to use as lubrication.

“Oh-ohhh, Angel! No!” Alastor hadn’t expected his penis to be tended to as well. He was a mess of loud moans and sighs, and the occasional scream of pleasure whenever Angel managed to hit his prostate. 

Angel continued to thrust inside, letting out small grunts of effort and pleasure. He was doing more work than usual. 

“Ahh, you’re just so fucking tight Al!”

“More! Faster, my dear! I’m so close to-” Alastor was cut off when Angel started to play with his swollen tip and he was on the edge on cumming. He felt himself going in and out of conciseness as the heat inside him rose to unbearable conditions. 

“I’m, ahh-so hot!” He panted desperately. “Harder, fuck me harder Angel, I can’t-!

Angel moaned loudly and Alastor felt his insides being filled with fluid warmth, Angel didn’t stop and loud squelching sounds filled the small room. Alastor’s suggestive and out of character speech was too much for Angel. 

Alastor let out a loud scream. “Fuckkk!” As soon as he felt Angel’s liquid warmth spill all over he orgasmed hard and Angel’s hands were filled with hot cum, as was the desk and equipment. 

Angel pulled out and Alastor collapsed on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

“It-it’s, ahh-gone!” Alastor laughed as he felt his body return back to normal. The crazy heat and feelings were leaving his body and he was back to feeling like Alastor the radio demon. Speaking of.

“Angel, I don’t know what came over me, but we must never speak of this again. You felt amazing but I don’t know if I ever wish to repeat this”

“You felt amazing too Al! You have like, the tightest asshole I’ve ever come across!”

Both smiled at each other. Angel walked over to pick up his dress, and the box of mints fell out.

“Oh, fuck”

“What’s wrong?”

Before Angel could respond the duo heard the sound of an entire audience cheering. 

“Uh, is the show over that fast Al? Wasn’t it to be like 3 hours?”

Alastor looked confused as well. “Yes, it is”

Before they could dwell on it the door flew open, and Alastor gasped loudly and turned red as he did his best to hide himself with his jacket, while maintaining eye contact and a forced smile with the theatre usher. Angel posed and smiled. 

“There it was! The broadcast!” 

“Huh?” The duo asked in unison. 

“We were trying to find out who hijacked the audio for the play, all everyone could hear was you two fucking!”

Angel’s jaw dropped open. “Oh my fucking god. Did they know it was me? My views better soar after this!”

“Yeah, they knew it was you two, how could anyone not notice the radio demon and his porn star date come in?”

Alastor smiled creepily and the room started to fill with a red and black aura, Alastor’s sigils dancing across the walls. 

“Angel. I have no choice but to kill everyone now”

“No Al! We can’t kill ‘em! Think of all the views I’ll get!” Angel pushed the usher out of the room. “Resume your play, I’ll deal with him”

Angel went back to playing with the mint box. “Oh, heh” Angel smiled shyly. “I know what happened to ya by the ways” He shook the box of mints. “I accidentally picked up a box of those sex booster pills instead of my mints. I musta switched them out at the studio, we got shit tons of these laying around at work”

Alastor moved menacingly now towards Angel, aura and sigils following. 

“I think I’ll start by killing you first, Angel my dear”

Angel gasped but wasn’t too frightened. After all, how scary can a half-naked demon look? 

“No, Al!” He opened the tin and shook more pills out and crammed them in Alastor’s mouth. “Swallow it all you whore!” He wouldn’t let go of Alastor’s head until he saw the pills went down. Picking up his dress, Angel ran out of the closet and towards the hotel.


End file.
